Lloviendo lágrimas
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: "Perfecto" no existe, porque lo perfecto no debería tener fin, y "por siempre" es todavía más utópico que la paz mundial y el amor entre todos los pueblos y razas. El amor no era para Gakuto, porque sencillamente lo destruía. DIRTY PAIR


POT no me pertenece.

Set fire to the rain tampoco, pero sería bueno que la escuchen mientras leen.

Ojalá la Dirty me perteneciera ._.

Quería que el título fuese algo con lluvia (por la canción) y de todas maneras con lágrimas, pero "Lluvia de lágrimas" me parecía trillado (?) y no sentía que transmitía lo que quería que transmita (?). "Lloviendo lágrimas" tampoco terminaba por convencerme, pero era la segunda mejor opción.

it's

**RAINING TEARS**

* * *

**LLOVIENDO LÁGRIMAS**

_Set fire to the rain_

Gakuto nunca había sido una persona muy perceptiva, sin embargo no le fue difícil darse cuenta de que Yuushi se había aburrido. No hizo falta de mucho por parte del prodigio para demostrarlo, simplemente con olvidarse de la existencia del acróbata bastó. Había sido difícil negarlo, y por eso mismo Yuushi sencillamente optó por la salida más fácil: excusas. Gakuto odiaba las excusas, pero odiaba todavía más que Yuushi las usara con él para rehuirle, ni siquiera por cobardía, sino que simplemente por pereza de afrontar a un pelirrojo enfurecido. Y eso dolía.

Había por un momento realmente creído que sería "por siempre", tal y como Yuushi le había susurrado la primera noche que lo tuvo en brazos, aquella noche que lo había arrastrado hasta su casa con risas y chistes, aquella noche que lentamente se había acercado más de lo debido y lo había presionado contra el sofá y reclamando sus labios. Gakuto tembló, cayendo en la cuenta de lo mucho que quería a Yuushi y lo urgido que se sentía por tocarlo, conocer todo de él y hundirse lentamente en su piel y su propia pasión. Enamorarse nunca había sido lo suyo, pero Yuushi se había adentrado en su ser de tal manera que separarse de él significaría lo mismo que arrancarse el corazón, tal y como salía en esos dibujitos emos que su hermana a veces compartía en su facebook. Recordaba esa noche en particular, recordaba la voz de Yuushi por la manera en que resonó en todo su cuerpo, sus manos recorriéndolo todo y sus ojos fijos en él, tan fijos... como siempre, pero a la vez era algo tan nuevo. Recordaba haberse dejado abrazar como nunca antes y todo su ser se convenció de que así debía de quedar todo. Se dejó acariciar, disfrutando de que Yuushi parecía saberlo todo acerca de cómo doblegar su rebeldía hacia el amor, y se dejó tomar, porque para Gakuto aquella fue la mayor prueba de que había por fin comprendido que amaba a Yuushi más que nada en este mundo.

_**I let it fall, my heart  
and as it fell, you rose to claim it  
it was dark and I was over  
until you kissed my lips and saved me**_

Pero ahora dolía. Dolía, porque físicamente nada había cambiado, ambos seguían ahí, había besos, caricias y esas palabras bonitas con las que Gakuto nunca se había llevado bien, ni siquiera después de todos eso años con Yuushi tratando de convencerlo de que no eran dichas por decir, sino porque realmente era cómo se sentía. Seguía ahí todo lo que había sido, pero a la vez no había nada cuando se encontraban en la misma habitación, no había latidos acelerados ni miradas furtivas, ni tampoco quedó el calor que acompañaba a la oscuridad en su tarea de guardarlos en sus horas más apasionadas. Ya no estaba ni la pasión en dichas horas. Dolía por todo eso, pero dolía todavía más por el hecho de que era su propia debilidad la que lo arrastraba y lo mantenía ahí, de pie, pero tan derrotado. Gakuto detestaba este sentimiento de impotencia que siempre lo traía de vuelta a los brazos del prodigio, por más que en estos ya no encontraba nada qué ofrecer ni qué recibir. Nada, solo el vacío de sentimientos muertos y una relación agotada.

Ahora dolía, porque ahora comprendía el lado oscuro de la felicidad: no era eterna.

_**My hands, they're strong,  
but my knees were far too weak  
To stand in your arms  
Without falling to your feet**_

Podía gritar si quería, patalear, podía reclamar y maldecir, pero nada le devolvería todas esas bobadas de enamorados, las mariposas y los sonrojos, nada le devolvería eso, porque todo lo que le quedaba ahora era un hombre frío, que lo miraba con aburrimiento y cansancio, que suspiraba cada que tenía que dirigirle la palabra. No estaba muy seguro de quién era ese hombre, al parecer también se llamaba Yuushi, pero no, ese no era _su_ Yuushi, aquel que sonreía, pero sonreía de verdad y le sonreía a él. Ese hombre le sonríe a las chicas sexys de su trabajo y a los chicos bonitos de la calle. Pero no a Gakuto. A veces trataba, pero eso dolía todavía más.

_**But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew  
**_**All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true  
And the games you play, you would always win, always win**

A veces Gakuto desearía poder odiarlo por hacerle eso, pero ni eso funcionaba ya. A veces se iba tirando la puerta del apartamento de Yuushi y corría en la lluvia hasta colapsar entre lágrimas y gritos de frustración. A veces... A veces simplemente se callaba mientras lo observaba irse por la noche y no volver a aparecer el lunes en la universidad. Al menos no vivían juntos, de lo contrario la soledad sería más obvia y aplastante. Gakuto no entendía cómo algo tan perfecto como lo había sido su amistad había mutado a algo tan patético y sufrido. Entendía menos cómo era que Yuushi, sabiendo que sus sentimientos no eran realmente eternos, había osado a dar ese paso y destruir una amistad tan buena. Y sí, deseaba nunca haberse dado cuenta que era gay y que era por culpa de su mejor amigo. Tal vez tendría ahora una novia amable y bonita, como la de Jiroh o la de Shishido, tal vez hasta sería feliz con una chica superficial y aburrida, no con un prodigio que jamás comprendería. Había creído que conocía a Yuushi, pero descubrió que no era lo mismo un Yuushi novio que un Yuushi amigo. Y le daba rabia, y lloraba hasta caer dormido.

_**When lying with you  
**_**I could stay there, close my eyes  
Feel you here, forever  
You and me together, nothing is better**

"Perfecto" no existe, porque lo perfecto no debería tener fin, y "por siempre" es todavía más utópico que la paz mundial y el amor entre todos los pueblos y razas. Pero eso no se le ocurrió antes. ¿Cómo si los brazos de Yuushi rodeándolo se sentía tan firmes y los besos lo seguían estremeciendo incluso horas después de consumarse? ¿Cómo si todo se veía hermoso que se olvidaba que en realidad no lo era tanto? Si podía simplemente dejarse llevar sin remordimientos en aquellos momentos, disfrutando de lo que lo invadía cuando Yuushi besaba su cuello y le susurraba que la universidad se podía pudrir, que él no iba a ir... Si podía simplemente cerrar los ojos, reírse de Yuushi y volverlos a abrir mientras le rodeaba el cuello, jalándolo hacia sí. ¿Cómo, si podía hacer todo eso y más y creerse feliz?

_**Sometimes I wake up by the door  
**_**Now that you've gone, must be waiting for you  
Even now when it's already over  
I can't help myself from looking for you**

¿Cómo, si Yuushi lo era todo? ¿Habría que seguir viviendo a medias, huyendo ahora totalmente del amor, porque el amor le recordaba a Yuushi y Yuushi le recordaba a la felicidad, a la que no logró aferrarse a tiempo para mantenerla a su lado? No podía admitirlo, pero era patético como siempre lograba forzar una sonrisa al verlo, y tampoco podía negarlo, pero intentaba no recordar por qué siempre corría como alma que lleva el diablo a abrir la puerta cuando inesperadamente tocaban el timbre. Gakuto no podía negar que, cuando con suerte Yuushi lo besaba, lo único que lograba sentir, era su apatía y sus propias ganas de llorar.

Pero Gakuto no lloraría frente a Yuushi.

No, él mantendría la frente en alto, incluso si le habían quebrado las piernas y atado las manos, incluso si su alma ya no le pertenecía y su cuerpo gritaba un único nombre hasta ahogarlo en hipidos. No, él no se mostraría vencido, incluso sabiendo que todos sabían que era todo mentira, pero él se mantendría firme, presionando los labios con fuerza cuando Yuushi se separó de él aquel viernes por la noche, casi con prisa e incomodidad, y Gakuto siseó un "ojalá no llueva" que no venía al caso.

Yuushi hizo una mueca, porque él también _sabía_ y de alguna manera sentía culpa porque Gakuto había sido su compañero y su mejor amigo. Pero aparte de eso no sentía ya nada más y Gakuto lo vio, frunciendo el ceño, forzándose a sí mismo a no llorar, forzándose a sí mismo a ser fuerte esos cinco segundos que tardó la puerta cerrarse, porque Yuushi era su todo, y su todo no podía verlo tan debilitado. El amor no era para Gakuto, porque sencillamente lo destruía, pero no lo demostraría. Se forzó a tirarle algo a la puerta para que Yuushi lo oyera y se volviera, sabiendo que no lo haría.

Quería creer que así no era, que Yuushi volvería por lo menos por algo que había olvidado, tal vez incluso por él, pero en aquel apartamento ya no había nada que le perteneciese, nada excepto Gakuto, que rompía a llorar frente a la puerta cerrada, llorando porque Yuushi, por ahorrarse a sí mismo el problema, ni siquiera le había dicho adiós.

_**But I set fire to the rain  
Watched it pour as I touched your face  
Let it burn while I cried'  
Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name**_

_**I set fire to the rain  
**__**And I threw us into the flames  
Where I felt somethin' die, 'cause I knew that  
That was the last time, the last time**_


End file.
